The subject invention is generally related to surveillance and security systems for monitoring commercial transports such as aircraft or over-the-road vehicles, transportation transports and terminals, such as aircraft and airports, and emergency response vehicles and personnel. In the case of airborne operations, aircraft and airport surveillance and security is provided while the aircraft is in the air, on the ground and at the terminal. For all types of transports and terminals, the invention is specifically directed to electronic safety and surveillance systems comprising a comprehensive multi-media security surveillance and response system on a transportation platform when in motion and from the vicinity of the transportation platform when it is near or at its destination. The invention is adapted for collecting critical event data and for assessing the location and type of event for distributing the information to key response personnel based on location and capability. The invention can be utilized for: 1) preventing critical and catastrophic events, 2) for managing the emergency during such an event, and 3) for investigation support after the occurrence of such an event.